My Lovely Doctor
by Diara Rahma
Summary: Karena demam berdarah yang dideritanya, Naruto bertemu dengan dokter yang galak namun sangat perhatian.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Diara Rahma**

 **Warn: Femnaru!**

 **Soalnya saya sukanya Femnaru**

 **Selamat membaca!**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sasori, dokter umum yang menangani Naruto saat ini.

"Pusing, Sasori," jawab Naruto. Membuat Sasori mendengus karenanya.

"Untukmu Sasori Nii, bodoh." Akasuna Sasori adalah sepupu Naruto. Lebih tua dua tahun dari Naruto.

Pagi ini Naruto dilarikan ke IGD dengan demam 39,50C. Awalnya Naruto demam dua hari yang lalu, yang dipikirnya hanya masuk angin biasa. Terima kasih kepada kakaknya tercinta, Kyuubi, yang memaksanya lembur seminggu ini. Berpikir hanya masuk angin, jadilah Naruto hanya melakukan _self-medication_ dengan obat-obatan pribadi yang biasa ia konsumsi ketika masuk angin. Di hari ketiga dan dia masih demam naik-turun sepanjang hari, akhirnya kakaknya memaksanya memeriksakan diri. Setelah melakukan cek darah, ternyata trombositnya berada 40.000 dibawah standar normal. Dugaan awal adalah tipus atau demam berdarah meski hasil tes demam berdarah menunjukkan hasil negatif. Dan pagi ini Naruto pun kembali menjalani tes darah.

"Hasil tes darahmu sudah keluar Naruto," kata Sasori.

"Lalu?"

"Trombositmu jatuh di angka 60.000 dan kau positif demam berdarah. Kau akan dipindah ke ruang rawat dan nanti akan ada dokter spesialis yang akan menanganimu. Dan dokternya tampan, kalau boleh kutambahkan," jelas Sasori.

"Woah, sejak kapan kau jadi homo, Sasori?" Tanya Naruto, pura-pura kaget.

"Kau mau kucekik ya?" Seru Sasori jengkel. Naruto memang sepupu paling menjengkelkan dan merepotkan menurutnya. Padahal dia hanya ingin membantu sepupunya ini _move on_ dari mantannya, yang membuat Naruto menangis seharian karena ditinggal bertunangan dengan gadis lain.

.

.

Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang sama tempat ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Di ranjang ini pula, di kamar ini, kamar kelas satu tipe utama ini, ibunya pernah menghabiskan hari-harinya. Delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan Naruto mencoba menghalau kenangan tentang hari-harinya yang menyedihkan saat menemani sang ibu. Malam-malam yang dilaluinya di ruang ini, saat menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang terlelap tidur dan menangis, mengharap pada Tuhan agar ibunya diberi kesembuhan dan umur yang panjang.

Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat seorang dokter masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dokter spesialis yang akan menanganimu mulai saat ini. Aku akan memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang demam berdarah." Kata Sasuke, dokter spesialis yang menangani Naruto. Dokter muda, tampan dengan rambut hitam dan tatanan yang tidak biasa. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi Namikaze-san, secara umum fase demam berdarah ada tujuh hari. Hari pertama sampai hari keempat penderita akan mengalami demam tinggi yang naik turun dan menurunnya trombosit secara perlahan. Hari kelima dan keenam adalah fase yang _tricky_ , karena demam turun dan banyak orang mengira sudah sembuh, padahal di fase inilah yang paling kritis karena kadar trombosit turun drastis bahkan sampai di bawah 10.000."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti semua yang dikatakan sang dokter. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun mendengus, namun tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Seberapa banyak turunnya, setiap orang berbeda-beda. Di fase ini, darah bisa menggumpal dan pembuluh darah meningkat resikonya untuk pecah atau bocor. Banyak orang yang mengeluarkan darah lewat hidung dan muntahan. Jadi jangan korek-korek hidung!" Tegas Sasuke pada Naruto, seolah tahu Naruto hobi mengupil.

"Eeehh, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kaget setengah protes, seakan membenarkan dugaan Sasuke bahwa dia senang mengupil di saat senggang.

"Karena sekalinya berdarah akan sulit untuk menghentikan pendarahan akibat rendahnya kadar trombosit. Juga jangan sikat gigi saat fase ini karena dikhawatirkan gusi akan berdarah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kemudian setelah hari keenam dan ketujuh biasanya trombosit sudah bergerak naik dan akan terus naik sampai batas normal. Naiknya seberapa cepat tergantung orangnya. Demam berdarah memang gejalanya adalah turunnya trombosit. Dan demam berdarah tidak ada obatnya ja-"

"Hah!? Apa kaubilang?! Lalu bagaimana aku bisa sembuh Uchiha-san?!" Teriak Naruto heboh, memotong kalimat Dokter Uchiha, membuat sang dokter menahan diri untuk tidak mendelik pada pasiennya.

"Bisakah kau dengarkan aku dulu?"

"Ehh, ya."

"Demam berdarah memang tidak ada obatnya. Cara perawatan yang dapat kami lakukan hanya memberikan cairan tubuh sebanyak-banyaknya pada-"

"Jadi aku harus minum?! Sebanyak-banyaknya? Bisa kembung aku, Dokter!" Protes Naruto dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk menyumpal mulut pasien di depannya dengan mulutnya agar berhenti memotong penjelasannya.

"Apakah kau akan terus memotong penjelasanku?" Naruto langsung menggeleng panik saat melihat dokter di depannya memasang muka siap menerkam.

"Kau akan kembung dan muntah jika dipaksa minum air sepuluh liter sehari jadi kau hanya akan diinfus. Mengerti?"

"Y-ya," jawab Naruto agak ragu. _Hell_ , dia yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah berurusan dengan jarum suntik rumah sakit, tiba-tiba harus berurusan dengan jarum infus sepanjang hari.

Seakan mengerti apa yang Naruto khawatirkan, Sasuke menyeringai dan menambahkan, "oh, dan jangan lupa bahwa kau kan diambil darahnya dua kali sehari untuk dicek."

Dan dengan itu, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Naruto.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Jiaaahh…. sok-sokan ini bikin fic ala medis gini. Padahal mah aslinya gatau jadi kalo ada salah mohon maap ya. Juga untuk typo yang mungkin bertebaran karena ga sempet cek.**

 **Ini rencananya mau dibuat dua chapter mungkin ya.**

 **Review dong tolong. Setiap kata dari kalian akan sangat berarti buat aku.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Terima kasih**


End file.
